


Something Crazy?

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Disney, F/M, chris evans fluff, chris evans rpf, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Fun and surprises abound as you attend a Frozen themed birthday party with your boyfriend Chris Evans.  The entire family is there as his niece Stella celebrates her 5th birthday.





	Something Crazy?

It was Stella’s 5th birthday and you were celebrating her day with Chris Evans and his family at his sister Carly’s house.  You were helping to clean up after dinner and happily chatting away with his sisters and mom.  After close to 2 years of dating him, these women had become your very close friends and you looked forward to spending time with them whenever possible.  

The theme this year was Disney's Frozen as the birthday girl was currently obsessed with the movie.  She was dressed in a long blue gown and wearing a blond wig that was hanging a little crooked, showing the dark locks hidden beneath.  

Carly had gone all out when it came to making the most of the party’s theme. The character’s faces graced all the decorations and the homemade cake was topped with their figurines  Chris teasingly scoffed at this being his niece’s favorite movie  In his eyes nothing compared to the Disney classics of the 1990’s like The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and Beauty and the Beast. 

After cake and coffee (for the adults), the party moved to the living room.  Instead of the normal party games, Carly loaded up the karaoke machine with songs from the movie at her daughter’s request.  Being a family full of theater geeks, it didn’t take much prompting to get everyone involved in the fun. 

Scott volunteered to go first and set the bar high with his rendition of the loveable snowman’s solo “In Summer.”  He was endearing and hilarious, hamming it up to the delight of his niece.  In the middle of the song, Chris got up and did a little soft shoe tap dance as Scott sang the section beginning with “ _ The hot and the cold are both so intense, put them together it just makes sense! _ ”  Watching Chris made your heart melt faster than Olaf would on the beach.

“Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?” was up next.  For this one, Stella started, singing the part of Anna as a little girl, adorably loud and a little off key.  She emoted the hell out of it; her big eyes growing hopeful then sad as she walked away from the imaginary door that sealed her off from Elsa. When the song changed to the second verse, Shanna stepped in to sing the part of a slightly older Anna.  Everyone in the room clucked their tongues to form the “Tick Tock, Tick Tock” sound with her, looking at each other with amusement.  Carly stepped up for the oldest version of Anna, expressing the heartache and resignation so touchingly that several people wiped away a tear, yourself included.   

Lisa joined in next and performed “For the First Time In Forever,” batting her eyes and comically overacting.  When she sang “ _ Don’t know if I’m elated or gassy, but I’m somewhere in that zone _ ,” she rubbed her stomach and made a stinky face.  Her grandsons howled in laughter. Her sons, too, for that matter.  Apparently, you’re never too old for a fart joke. The pint-sized “Elsa” appeared for her serious part, performing the duet with her Grandma and acting out her part perfectly.  The kid had the movements from the film committed to memory.

The little girl stayed after her bows and looked at her mommy, a conversation with no words happening as they nodded to each other.  Carly went to the machine and the familiar sounds of the main song, “Let it Go,”  began to play.  Stella prepared herself for an Oscar caliber performance in the center of the floor, arms sweeping the room, ballet lessons paying off as she put on the show you could tell she’d been practicing very hard to make perfect.  

You saw Carly come over and tap Chris on the shoulder, handing he and Scott small boxes.  She whispered something to them you couldn’t hear and they promptly stood up and took position behind their “Queen.”  

After Stella belted out “ _ I’m never going back, the past is in the paaaaast _ ” and launched into the chorus, the men began to toss snowflake-shaped confetti from their boxes, prancing about and dancing on their toes like a pair of Sugar Plum Fairies.  Scott tossed some of the sparkly plastic directly at Chris, causing a confetti war to begin behind their niece.  Thankfully, she was so engrossed that she never noticed.  The rest of you had to stifle your laughter, not wanting Stella to think it was directed her way.  Watching Chris dance around back there, you thought to yourself there was no way you could ever love him more. 

After her last note, Stella took a deep bow towards the couch before turning to hug her ridiculous uncles.  

Scott walked back towards the couch, waving at the applause, but Chris remained standing.  With a curve of his finger, he motioned you up to take a turn.  You gamely made your way to him, twinkled toed yourself.  There were a few confetti stragglers that remained in his hair and you smiled at him while briskly brushing them off with your fingers.  You couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss afterwards. 

Looking at you with a twinkle in his eye, he asked, “You. Me. Love Is An Open Door?”

Clapping your hands rapidly, you did a little happy dance.  He knew the duet between Anna and Prince Hans was one of your favorite songs to sing. Your own nieces had the movie on constant play when you visited and you’d come to know the songs very well. 

You began the opening line, “ _ Okay, can I just, say something crazy? _ ”

“ _ I love crazy! _ ”

“ _ All my life has been a series of doors in my face.  And then suddenly I bump into you. _ ”

He nodded his head agreeing, “ _ I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.  And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue. _ ”

After a quick giggle, you sang, “ _ But with you… _ ”

“ _ But with you.. _ ”

“ _ I found my place… _ ”

“ _ I see your face… _ ”

Clasping hands, you sang together, “ _ And it's nothing like I've ever known before! _ ”

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ”

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ”

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ”   

Releasing hands, you continued singing, pointing at each other.  “ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ Love is an open door… _ ”

Chris shrugged his shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in an “aw shucks” way and began the next verse.  “ _ I mean it's crazy… _ ”

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ How we finish each other's- _ ”

You and Stella both shouted out, “ _ Sandwiches! _ ”

Holding his hands out and waving them at you and his niece he declared, “ _ That's what I was gonna say! _ ”

Alone again, you sang, “ _ I've never met someone- _ ”

“ _ Who thinks so much like me! _ ”

Index fingers pointing at each other quickly you recited,  “ _ Jinx! Jinx again! _ ”

Stella jumped up and dashed in between the two of you to do the “robot dance” as she called it and sang along, “ _ Our mental synchronization. Can have but one explanation. _ ” 

“ _ You- _ ”

“ _ And I- _ ”

“ _ Were- _ ”

“ _ Just- _ ”

“ _ Meant to be! _ ”

You put a hand to your heart and the other pushing away from you singing, “ _ Say goodbye… _ ”

Chris chimed in, “ _ Say goodbye… _ ”

Both of you let Stella take the next line as she, adorably, sang the words wrong, changing “ _ To the pain of the past _ ” into “ _ To the crane of the cast. _ ”

“ _ We don't have to feel it anymore!” _

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ”

“ _ Love is an open door! _ ”

“ _ Life can be so much more! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

“ _ With you! _ ”

You sang alone and softly, “ _ Love is an open door… _ ”

Stella came to you, taking both of your hands in hers and turning you away from Chris as she danced with you to the music.  From behind you,  he said the next line of the song. 

“ _ Can I say something crazy?  Will you marry me? _ ”

Still looking down at the little girl with the big grin, you responded with Anna’s line, “ _ Can I say something even crazier? _ ”  Turning around to face him for the big finish where Anna says “ _ Yes! _ ”, you got no further than the “Ye-” before clasping both hands to your mouth, a loud “Oh my god!” coming out as you took in the scene in total shock.  

Chris was on bended knee, his arms extended up towards you and his shaky hands holding an open ring box. Tears were instantly in your eyes and you couldn’t seem to catch your breath.  His blue eyes were glistening and staring at you with so much love and hope that it sent your heart galloping.  

Slowly rising, he made his way towards you, eyes never leaving yours as he asked you seriously this time.  “Y/N, I’m already the luckiest man alive, but would you make me the happiest man alive and say you’ll marry me?”

Shaking your hands excitedly around your face you practically screamed, “YES! YES?  Oh my God Chris, YES!” as you threw your arms around his shoulders, planting a thousand kisses over his face and letting the tears flow as the feeling of love overwhelmed you.  He hugged you back fiercely before releasing you.  Turning towards his family,  who were already gathering around, he shouted, “She said YES!”

When he had everyone’s attention, he pulled the ring from the box and took your left hand delicately into his own before sliding the simple yet elegant round stone ring onto your finger.  You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, still shaking your head in disbelief. Finally, you looked up and met his eyes with your own.  “I love you more than you’ll ever know Chris.  I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life showing you that.”   You found yourself in a bear hug so tight you could barely breathe, but that was ok.   There was nowhere in the world you’d rather be than in his arms right now with his nose nuzzled into your neck.  Your shoulder was even feeling damp from his own tears of happiness. 

A hand on your shoulder blade caused you to look up and you saw Lisa beside you. Her cheeks were stained with tears that she was losing the battle against.  “I’m so happy you and Chris found each other.  Welcome to the family,” she said, stretching her arms to embrace you both at the same time.  The rest of the family followed suit and soon you found yourselves completely encircled with his family, everyone talking a mile a minute, kissing, laughing with a sense of pure joy in the room.

In the middle of the storm you remained, still in Chris’s arms.  Each other’s calm place, each other’s rocks.  Each other’s forever. 

  
  



End file.
